


Two halves of a whole idiot (INDEFINITE HIATUS)

by the_fandom_fangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anime night, Bad Jokes, Dadster not badster, F/F, F/M, No Smut, No monster racism, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s), Sans Makes Puns, Undyne and alphys are soulmates, You work in a nice cream parlour, not sure for how long, probably forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_fangirl/pseuds/the_fandom_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live in a world of monsters, soulmate charms and good friends.<br/>And your soulmate is a skeleton.<br/>This is your story, and it's about to be told.<br/>(Set in a soulmate au with necklaces instead of marks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! The next chapter awaits...

“thanks, come again!”  
One customer down, nine to go. It was enjoyable, working at an ice cream parlour. Well, not ice cream, more like nice cream actually. A few years ago, monsters had burst out of mount Ebbot, and made a mark on society in the best way. They had settled into homes all around the world, and solved so many problems. They had changed medical advancement with healing magic and monster food.  
It also made a lot of matchless happy, as they found their other half. Because in this world, when you were born, you were born with a charm necklace that was bare, and later would manifest a unique charm, that only one other would have the second half. They grew warmer when you came close to your soulmate, and he colder apart. Science could never explain why, but religion said it was the act of a kind hearted god. Yours was a blue, crystal, half heart shape.  
You sighed internally. The next person looked like they were easy to service at least.  
“Next please!”

You groaned in annoyance and stretched. Today must have been trying trying to make you mad, due to someone ordering something hot. Did nice cream parlour not ring any bells? Not to him anyway.  
“Hey, (Y/n) are you okay? So sorry t-to interrupt your thoughts…”  
You turned to your co worker, a little lizard like monster with the name so sorry.  
“No, it's good.”  
“Oh, okay!” He fingered his chain, a nervous habit, and stared at the little notepad torn in half.  
“Is it warm? Or cold?”  
He looked up at you and smiled. “It's gradually getting warmer.. I think they're on a plane or something.”  
“That's great!” Your chain had always been warm, but when you got close to your soulmate, it would get colder again, and in a split second. Like magic, as soon as you went away, they came back. You had seen many doctors, social media sites and other things over your life, trying to find the other half to the unique heart. It made you worried and sad, but you kept going. You smiled like nothing was wrong though.  
“don't be sad.”  
You gave so sorry a probing look.  
“You read my soul again didn't you?”  
He fiddled with his chain furiously, and gave you a small smile.  
“I just want to make sure you are happy. You're my pal after all.”  
You pushed his Stetson over his head in a playful manner as he fussed about it, and then walked to the counter.  
You gasped as your chain suddenly got warm, after several years it wasn't you moving around, it was them!  
“They're on their way! What do I do?!”  
“Wait and see who they are, you'll know when you see them apparently.” He looked at you with a mischievous grin. “Good luck!”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD LUCK?!”

The chain had warmed more as seconds passed,  
Serving the customer at the counter wasn't easy, but the look on their face told you they understood why you were so nervous.  
Your chain jumped up in heat, and as you looked forward, you saw why.  
A monster walked through the door,a skeleton in a blue hoodie with black shorts and… slippers? looking at everyone with apprehension. Until he looked at you.  
You looked at your hands, or hand, as the other had made it's way to the chain and was gripping it tightly without your knowledge.  
Looking up again, you saw the skeleton looking up at you with white dots in his sockets.  
He had his chain on his neck, a second heart half, that looked like yours to the point of perfection. He extended a hand out to you, smiling as he noticed your chain as you let go of it.  
“Heya. It's ICE to meet ya. I'm sans.”  
Your heart had stopped for about a minute before you held your hand out to meet his.  
“I'm (Y/n), I'm so glad to finally meet you!”  
And that was when your chain stopped warming. You looked at it and it now had a name engraved in gold. His name.  
It was also where a loud farting noise rumbled around and the whole parlour turned to face you.  
He pulled back grinning more that before, and then you noticed the small whoopee cushion hidden in his palm.  
Both of you then burst out in laughter simultaneously, and the patrons went back to their orders.  
“The ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick! It's always funny!”  
“Damn straight it is!”  
“So, (Y/n) huh? It's a pretty cool name.” he winked.  
“Not as good as sans, that's an interesting name!”  
You smiled back at him, and then decided to make a joke at him. “I bet you're BONEd to be a great partner!”  
He blanked. Was that offensive to him, you thought. Maybe he didn't like you now!  
You freshener until he got the pun and cuddled in his baritone voice.  
“Yeah, that's a pretty good one! Tickles my RIBS.”  
This was going to turn out fine, you just knew it.

The both of you punned and chatted as patrons paid up and began to trickle out of the door  
“And then he goes and gets the captain of the guard, until he realises it was just me wearing Groucho glasses!”  
“Pffft! Okay that definitely beats my hot food story.”  
suddenly a larger skeleton walks in the door, wearing some sort of armour and blue hotpants, a red scarf fluttering behind him. He looked around before spotting sans and marching over and yelling in a nasally sort of tone.  
“BROTHER! THERE YOU ARE! DID YOU FIND THEM?”  
The skeleton, who was apparently sans’ brother, had such a loud voice, you swore he had broken a record at some point in the underground.  
“Sure did.”  
“WHERE ARE THEY?”  
You raised your hand in a wave to the loud monster, and before you could blink, you were trapped in a surprisingly warm hug.  
“Uh bro? Can you put her down? I'd rather not have a squished soulmate just after I've met her.”  
“AH, YES, OF COURSE! GREETINGS HUMAN!”  
You honestly didn't expect this today but it could have been worse. So you went along with it.  
“Hi there! I'm (Y/n). And what's your name?”  
He stuck a heroic pose, before speaking again.  
“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  
“well it's nice to meet you the great papyrus!”  
You turned to sans and mouthed something about papyrus being a cinnamon roll, while he grinned at you.  
“NYEH HEH HEH! YES, I AM VERY GREAT! WELL, I HAVE TO GO TO THE GROCERY STORE NOW, GOODBYE!”  
He left the store, vaulting over the gate the employees would go through, and left you to it. You then noticed how everyone had left, and how you and sans were alone.  
“Well, that's my little bro pap for you. He always sees the good in everyone.”  
“He's really sweet! But since we're soulmates, I think I should at least get you something on the house.”  
Sans began to protest, but you silenced him with a hand raised in the air.  
“Nope! I insist.”  
He looked over the flavours, before his eyes settled on one of the more adventurous flavours you had in stock.  
“Ketchup nice cream?”he raised an eyebrow.  
You shrugged. “The boss said it was a good idea, so we went with it. That's why.”  
Sans nodded in understanding and chuckled. “I'll take one.”  
You immediately got into the routine of preparing the cone.  
Grab the cone, get the flavour and scoop it large twice, wrap a napkin around and hand it over. His sockets widened, and he took it from your hand.  
“Never seen someone work that fast, except pap that is.”  
You grinned. “That's nothing. My party trick is doing fifteen in three minutes.”  
“Something tells me we're gonna get along just fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you and sans exchange numbers, your mom squeals like a fangirl and you are late for a date.  
> (oh no, a sans battle reference..)

Locking up the store, you turned and looked at sans.  
“So, tomorrow's the weekend and I was wondering, would you like to go out somewhere? It's okay if you don't want to! I'm new to this dating thing so…”  
He held his phone out and patted you on the arm.  
“Hey, don't worry ‘bout it, I'm as clueless as you are. Just pop the number in.”  
Breathing a sigh of relief you took it and input the number, but not before adding a little touch, and gave it back. When sans got it back he laughed out loud at the contact name.  
“Pffft, THAT is a nickame I'm not letting go of!”  
“What? Ice ice baby not good enough?”  
He shook his head while he typed.  
“Nah, I'm keeping it, it suits you.”  
“And I'm guessing you’ll somehow work it into one of those pranks you mentioned?”  
He put a hand on his chest and feigned being hurt with an innocent expression.  
“Whatever would I do that for?”  
“While we were getting to know each other, most of those stories you told were pranks on your brother.”  
“Most of your stories were about stupid people, but I didn't point fingers at you.”  
“Touche.”  
Your phone beeped, and you took it out and added sans to contacts.  
“Guess what your name is now?”  
“What?”  
You turned the screen around and showed him the screen.  
“Bonehead?” he gave you a sceptical look.  
“My creativity knows no bounds. So i guess i’ll see you around?”  
“Yeah, how’s next friday?”  
“I can do tomorrow after lunch, they’re doing the weekly clean.”  
Sans nodded and put his phone away.  
“See you then, i’ll meet you here.”  
“Bye!”  
You walked off with a smile and the feeling of being on air.  
“Seeya.”

Walking home, you wondered if you had any earplugs. You had to break the news to your mom, and she could get quite loud. She was the nicest person, she really was, but you dreaded her more ...excitable… moments.  
You walked inside and locked the door, and were greeted by your dog with a big doggy kiss.  
“Aurora no!”  
The husky wined and went back to her fur-encrusted bed. You ruffled her ears as you passed her and plopped onto the couch, grabbing the house phone on the way.  
Taking a deep breath you rang her number, and as soon as she picked up, you spoke over her.  
“Himomifoundmysoulmate!”  
In three.. two.. On-  
“OH MY GOD! HONEY I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!”  
The squeal she let loose was so loud that next door actually knocked on the wall. You cautiously spoke, ready to throw them back on in an instant.  
“Uh, thanks??”  
“Ohh, my baby’s all grown up!Who’s the lucky one??”  
Smiling fondly you answered her. “A skeleton called sans, he’s really funny.”  
“Wait skeleton as in thin or skeleton as in monster? Whatever! I’m just so proud! I look forward to meeting him!”  
You had a mental image of your mom embarrassing the both of you in public with her affectionate ways.  
“NO! - i mean; not yet! We need to… get to know each other..?”  
There was silence on the other end. Did she see through your bluff? Oh god she would be so-  
“Oh, of course! You did just meet him! I expect to meet him in a month at least though!”  
Apparently not. Sighing in relief you relaxed before piping up.  
“Alright, i’ll talk to you later.”  
“Okay honey! Love you; bye!”  
“Love you too mom.”  
The call cut off and you yawned. It was a long day, and you wanted to sleep forever. But as you felt yourself drifting off, you knew you wouldn’t be able to.

A bright light woke you up, and in response you acted like a vampire, burying yourself into the few cushions you had nearby and falling off of your couch in the process. So now you had a sore head and a sore body from sleeping there. You cursed and sat up. The sun was shining, and it looked to be a beautiful day. But you were too busy being blinded by the bright light to notice that. Grumbling to yourself you got up and went to make the strongest cup of coffee you could do. While the machine rumbled to life, you felt like you were forgetting something…  
Wait.  
You looked at the clock and rushed to your room; coffee forgotten as you realised the time was nearing 1:30, and that was lunch.  
“Great work y/n, late on the first date!”  
You rummaged through your closet; trying to find something not slobby or fancy, but inbetween.  
You eventually decided on a blue button up shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and some black pumps, but not before pulling out the top button so your necklace was on display.  
Leaving makeup to the popular kids, you opted to work on your hair instead, brushing the mess and putting on a black beanie to cover the slight scruffiness.  
Grabbing a bag and shoving your phone and wallet inside as you left, you briefly filled aurora’s bowls, the husky watching with an amused expression.  
“Oh don’t give me that look!”  
She huffed and went over to her food, you swore she could understand you, but just didn’t care. You ruffled her ears and shut the door, using the key under the stone porch slab to lock the door before heading out and pelting down the street like barry allen on a sugar high.  
By the time you hit the store, you were exhausted, hot and gasping like a fish. And just your luck, sans was there trying not to laugh at the whole spectacle. You gave him a glare and grumbled annoyedly.  
“Oh sure, laugh at the dying human!”  
He looked a bit scared and worried for a moment, before he realised that you weren’t actually dying.  
“So uh, ready?”  
“Just.. let me catch… my breath.”  
You started to stand straight but wobbled when you walked a little.  
“Yeah we’re.. Gonna… be here a while..”  
He put an arm around your back to steady you, and grinned.  
“Don’t worry, i got a shortcut to the place i wanna take ya.”  
You looked at him, and gave a tired, albeit a little skeptical look.  
“..i don’t think i… can walk too much..”  
“Nah, you won’t be walking.” you opened your mouth to speak, but he held up a hand to silence you and smiled mischeviously. “A piece of advice? hold on.”

Less than a second later, you somehow had jumped from the outskirts of town, to the middle.  
you sputtered and stammered, trying to question or explain what had happened, but you drew a scientific blank. Sans grinned and let go of you, wiggling his fingers.  
“Mmmmagic.”  
Your jaw dropped. You’d heard of it but never actually EXPERIENCED it; so this was a whole new level of questioning science and the world as you knew it. Well, maybe not the world, but still kinda mind-blowing.  
You grabbed sans’ arms and looked him dead into his eye-sockets with awe and exitement.  
“What else can you do??”  
Sans pulled back a bit.  
“Uhh, i’ll tell ya, but can you back up a little?”  
You hastily let go with an embarrassed blush spreading onto your face.  
“SORRY!”  
“Nah, it’s okay, just a bit strange to have someone staring at me like that.”  
You quickly nodded and looked around to see a log cabin building with warm tones and orange lettering across the sign above the place.  
“Ever been to grillby’s kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feed the comment monster! it needs MOARR!  
> so anyway, next chapter being worked on already, yada yada yada.  
> but if you could give my tumblr some love, that'd be great.  
> http://thesevensaviours.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you visit grillbys, meet the regulars and have a laughing fit.

“Ever been to grillby’s kid?”  
You shook your head.  
“No, i’ve passed it by a few times but never went in.”  
He patted you on the shoulder.  
“Believe me when i say you’re gonna love it.”  
“I’m trusting in your judgement.”  
He walks up to the establishment, and holds open the door.  
“Ladies first.”  
He chuckled, and you grinned at him as you walked through the door.  
Inside was really warm, and you were almost blown back by the heat. But then again that was probably because the BARTENDER WAS ON FIRE OH MY GOD. it was only then you realised that nobody was reacting to the obvious; and you stood there for what felt like minutes before you felt a tap on your shoulder.  
“Hey, i know grillby’s hot stuff; but it’s rude to stare.”  
You looked at sans, with a mouth open so far it was surely on the floor. And then you gave him a confused look, oblivious to the pun he made.  
“Howw..??”  
“He’s a monster, ain’t it obvious?”  
You closed your mouth and nodded, but still it wasn’t really getting through to you that there was a literal man on fire at the counter. You decided to get used to it because the monsters were likely to just get weirder.  
“Hey guys.”  
The moment sans spoke, all the patrons turned round and greeted him.  
“Sans!”  
“Hey sansy~”  
“Hi sans.”  
“Hello sans!”  
“Who’s the human?”  
You felt several pairs of eyes fix onto you, and you squirmed on the spot a little under their scrutiny.  
“Let’s just say we’re a little.. ‘Chained’ together.”  
There was a round of cheers as he released the news, and a pair of dog monsters in black robes came over, a heart shaped paw half on their proudly displayed chains.  
“Congratulations! We hope-”  
“You are very happy together!”  
You smiled and managed to find the words to thank them.  
“Thanks! I can definitely see that being a ‘paw’sible future.”  
They laughed at your awkward pun, and the male clapped a hand on your shoulder as he spoke to sans.  
“Ha! She’s a keeper, that’s for sure!”  
“Come on dear, let’s not overwhelm them.”  
Sans waved it off as they returned to their table and as he led you to the counter. The flaming monster there greeted you with a nod, and passed you a menu. As in there was just burgers, fries and a drinks section.  
“.....Having trouble choosing?” an echoing and crackling voice said.  
You looked around for the owner of the voice until your eyes rested on grillby. he pointed to the drinks section and pointed out sea tea.  
“...this one’s nice..”  
“Oh, um, thanks.”  
He nodded, and you turned to sans.  
“Hey, sans?” you asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“What should i try? I’m a little bit of a picky eater.”  
“I recommend the burgers, i have a feeling they’ll ‘meat’ your standards.”  
You rolled your eyes, and bumped his shoulder playfully as he laughed, and you turned to grillby.  
“I’m having a burger and sea tea then. If thats alright mr grillby.”  
“Hey grillbz, make that two please.”  
The flame monster nodded, and walked into the back.

While your orders cooked, you struck up a conversation about each other. Sans had just finished a story about a friend who was a captain suplexing an entire boulder and throwing it across the underground (which you both laughed hard at.) when he brought up a new topic.  
“So, what do you do when you’re not in the nice cream place?”  
You slowly spoke; leaning on the counter with your elbows. “Probably… drawing or playing games.”  
“Games like...?” he made a ‘continue’ motion with his hand, and you thought for a moment before speaking  
“Oh, um, i’ve got… minecraft, mariokart… super smash bros. Brawl aaand… oh yeah! I recently got the oculus rift!”  
“The what?”  
“You’ll have to come to my place first.” you winked at him, and grinned.  
He chuckled, and you thought his cheeks were a bit bluer for a second before a light thudding grabbed your attention and grillby placed your orders on the table. You smiled at the man on fire, and nodded your thanks.  
“Thank you mr.grillby, this looks great!”  
He looked at you for a moment, before speaking again.  
“........just grillby is fine...and thank you..”  
“No problem!” you waved it off, and picked up the burger: taking a small bite. You froze as you slowly chewed. Sans looked at you worriedly.  
“Hey, (y/n), you okay?” he tapped your shoulder, and you turned to look at him with a blissful expression. You swallowed your mouthful hurriedly; and if you were to look in a mirror, there would most likey be sparkles in your pupils.  
“... this. Is. so. GOOD!” you exclaimed.  
Sans grinned, and picked up his own burger. “I know, that’s why i’m a regular here.”  
“No wonder! It’s so.. So..!”  
“Magic?”  
“Yeah! I’ve never actually had a better burger!”  
You looked up to see grillby with dark red flames where his cheeks would be, and he turned around, muttering something about ‘it was nothing’.  
“How do you make them so good?”  
Sans looked at you, and wiggled his fingers while grinning. “Mmmmagic.”  
“Seriously?? Damn, wish i had it, maybe my pizza wouldn’t taste like flavoured cardboard half the time.”  
“You cook?”  
“Yeah, i do a little bit of cooking, but it’s nothing to brag about.”  
“Welp, i’m sold. We’re definetly going over to your house after this so you can show me your skills.”  
You almost fell off your chair in suprise. The last time you saw your apartment, you were fairly certain penecillin was growing on a bowl you’d left on the coffee table. Not to mention the tumbleweed dog hairs rolling around the place.  
“U-uh, like t-today?? The place is a mess!”  
“You haven’t seen a mess until you’ve seen my room buddy. There’s a literal self-sustaining trash tornado in the corner.”  
You breifly envisioned sans sleeping in a tornado, as paper balls and other junk items swirled around him, and then burst out in laughter, uncontrollably falling over yourself and drawing the attention of the whole bar.  
“Y-you c-an’t pftt hahaa! You, can-n-n’t be s-serious!”  
“If i was lying you’d know, after all…” he grinned and lifted his sleeve up to show the gap in his forearm. ” you’d see right through me.”  
You then ended up face down on the counter, completely in stitches as he chuckled as well.

Soon after you finished your little ‘episode’, you got up and left, insisting on paying the bill and ignoring sans’ protests of putting it on his tab. When you left the bar/restaurant it was a little darker, but still quite bright.  
“Right, you said you wanted to visit my place, so let’s go!” you began walking to your house, sans following by your side.  
“Sure thing sw- (y/n).”  
You stopped short, and looked at him.  
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing! It’s nothing.” he definetly was blue-faced now, (you swore it lit up a nearby lamp post) and you raised an eyebrow.  
“Sure it was. Come on, i won’t judge.”  
He paused for a moment, before looking into the middle distance while shrinking into the fur lining of his hoodie. “... i said sweetheart.”  
You were fairly certain your face was red as sans’ was blue, and you smiled shyly.  
“That’s actually.. Really sweet..”  
You put a hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly.  
“Come on then sansy, let’s go.”  
His fixed grin softened a little, and you took his hand.  
“Yeah.. let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go! third chapter wrapped up! and it looks like reader-chan is very good at making the skeleton blush. as always, thanks for reading and don't forget to feed the comment monster! sorry if the chapter was late, school really sucks atm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set off home, and show sans the wonders of virtual reality.

As you walked, you pointed out old haunts of yours, and the stories around them. Sans also pointed out some of his newer places to go, namely an all sorts shop run by a tortoise monster and a scientific shop/library.  
“So… you like science a lot?”  
“It's okay I guess. But you have to admit, some of it IS pretty cool.”  
He then went on to gush about the inner workings of the world while letting go of your hand to gesture with his own. It was adorable to see him so happy while he elaborated on the vast importance of side and the stars, which in turn also made you happy. You soon began to recognise the neighbourhood you were in, and tapped him on the shoulder to break sans out of his trance.  
“Hey bonehead, we're here.”  
“Huh? Already? Guess I got a little carried away huh…?”  
“No, it's fine! It was cute to see you so engaged in that talk.”  
He turned a light blue which was barely noticeable in the sunny morning and nervously grinned.  
“U-uh, yeah… Hey, nice place.”  
Looking at the area, you had to agree.  
“It's close to town but it's also far enough that you can't hear anything, so it's super convenient.”  
“Convenient meaning you were lazy to walk far.”  
You put the back of your hand to your forehead and posed dramatically.  
“Oh no, I've been rumbled!”  
The both of you laughed a little before you grabbed the key out again and opened the door. The moment you did, aurora bounded forward and made an escort attempt only to be blocked by your foot.  
“Oh no you don't! Bed!”  
She whined but complied and went to her dog basket while giving you take death glares along the way. Sans walked in and you closed the door, gesturing widely to the cream toned house.  
“Welcome! Mi casa, stu casa!”  
“You mean su casa?”  
“No, stu casa. That's how you say it!”  
“Sweetheart, I'm telling you, it's su casa.”

You dropped your purse on the couch and opened a box nearby. Sans stared over your shoulder and watched as you pulled out what was essentially a box with head straps.  
“aaand what's this?”  
“It's the oculus rift. I've set it up before and used it too, but I want you to try it as well.”  
“It looks like I'm gonna get electrocuted by this thing. Are you sure it's safe?”  
“i used it and lived to tell the tale, so can you.”  
You grabbed it and pulled him over to sit on the couch before affixing it to his head with little difficulty. He relaxed and looked around.  
“hey, I'm not seeing anything, is something meant to happen?”  
“I'm not done yet!”  
It was a few minutes before you finished setting it up and everything was cleared away neatly.  
You put the controller in his hands, and he felt it over in curiosity.  
“What's that?”  
“It's a controller silly!”  
“Oh. I knew that.”  
“Suuuure, and I'm grillby.”  
He made a shoving motion towards the general area you were in but missed. You flicked the stuff on before running the game. It was a starry sky simulator, with accurate constellations.  
“Annnd done! Okay, this is a good one.”  
He looked around with the headset and you were certain if you lifted it up his eye lights would be really large.  
“Whoa… this is pretty awesome.. it's like I'm there!”  
You laughed at his expressive voice and watched him for a while.  
“Okay, is there any more? I'm starting to like this.”  
“Ohh boy are there.”  
You flicked it off and put on another game.  
“Alright, this is a rollercoaster one, so don't be suprised.”  
He looked around at the location and he nervously squeezed the controller.  
“Ahh shit.. this is giving me vertigo now…”  
You watched the screen as the drop neared and he dropped the controller altogether. He yelled out loud in suprise at the changes on the viewer.  
“AH GOD I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH”  
“It’s not real you idiot!”  
“My body doesn't know that!”  
The tracks disappeared for a moment, the cart flying through the air and him scrambling around trying to get away from something that didn't exist.  
“AHHH!”  
You fell around laughing until he threw the headset at you while panting heavily.  
“That wasn't funny!”  
“Worth it.”

Several apologies and pouty faces later, Sans finally caved and forgave you.  
“okay okay, just please stop making that face! You're killing me.”  
“Okay!”  
You called over aroura and she put her head on your lap.  
“You and aurora never met properly did you?”  
“Nah, don't think so.”  
You pointed to sans while looking at her.  
“Go on! Say hi girl!”  
She looked at sans with a goofy grin, and transferred her head into his lap. He looked at you uncomfortably before slowly petting her.  
“Uhh.. Hi?”  
She then wagged her tail in response before grabbing his hand in her jaws and pulling it straight off the bone. You both stared at the stump before simultaneously yelling and chasing after her.  
“NO! BAD DOG! DROP IT!”  
“GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING HAND!”  
As the both of you created a mess of anything in the way of the chase, aurora jumped around like she was having the most fun of her life. She ran into your bedroom and jumped on the bed before shaking her rear end playfully while Sans and you both stalked around the edge of the bed with the stealth of mice. You made a few motions with your hands, while Sans made the universal ‘what are you doing?!’ motion with his hands. Getting in front of aurora you spread your arms to block her while Sans covered the side.  
“Hey girl.. Who’s a good dog? You are! Now be the good dog you are and give back Sans’ hand okay?”  
She gave a muffled woof as you lunged and pinned her to the bed while Sans forced her mouth open. You quickly tugged it out before she could get second thoughts and swallow it.  
“Ha! Got it!”  
“Thank god..”  
You handed his hand over with it pinched between two fingers.  
“Uhhh, here's your… hand..”  
He looked at it sullenly before walking to the kitchen alone. You groaned and flipped onto your back. Your dog just sat there looking pleased as anything.  
“Don't look so happy with yourself you stupid dog!”  
She stared at you for a while before trotting out of the room with a wagging tail, as if to say 'my work here is done’ . You muttered to yourself with hands over your face.  
“Great.. my first official date and I fuck it up. No suprise I guess…”  
Soon Sans came back with his hand re-attached and grin back in place.  
“Can't say that's ever happened to me before… But hey, at least she didn't eat it.”  
“Yeah, but it completely ruined the afternoon!”  
“You kidding? This was the most fun I've had in weeks.”  
You pulled your hands away and looked at him.  
“Really?”  
“Hey, I may be a skeleton, but I'm not heartless.”  
He held up his chain as he spoke, and you huffed once instead of laughing.  
“Hah… good one.”  
He laid down too, yawning. You turned over to look at him.  
“Tired?”  
“Sweetheart, I'm always tired.”  
You nodded and yawned too.  
“I haven't been sleeping well recently.. if you want you can crash here for the night.”  
He shrugged and smiled.  
“How can I say no to that? Especially if the girl looking after me is as cute as you.”  
You blushed and pushed his shoulder lightly.  
“It'll be nice having another person around the house for a while.”  
The two of you lay there on the bed while staring at the ceiling for a while until the silence was broken by a phone ringing.  
“Hang on, I gotta take this.”  
He pulled his phone out from his pocket before putting it to his metaphorical ear.  
“Hey bro. Yeah, I'm just at (y/n)'s house. You know, my soulmate from yesterday? Yeah the nice cream human.”  
You snickered beside him, mouthing it with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged as his brother replied.  
“Hey, I'll be crashing here for the night, will you and the kid be alright? Okay. Yeah, love you too pap. Bye.”  
“He's so sweet isn't he?”  
He chuckled and looked at the ceiling.  
“Yeah. Couldn't ask for a better bro 'tibia’ honest.”  
“God that was bad, even for you.”  
He shrugged while yawning as he laid back again. Within seconds he was snoring lightly, and you looked at him, incredulous.  
“That was fast.”  
You shivered and snuggled up to him. If you listened you could hear a faint humming from his bones but only just. It soothed you, and you fell asleep soon enough with Sans’ arms around you and yours around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy this was hard!  
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it!  
> But anyway I have a competition!  
> Send me fan art of the story, and you have a chance of your oc appearing in the future!  
> Good luck!  
> Send it in here: http://magnificentcandygalaxy.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wake up awkwardly, meet a fish awkwardly and make pancakes awesomely. (to an mtt brand song of course.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! YOU!  
> YEAH YOU!  
> YA PILE OF UNDERTALE TRASH!  
> LOOK HERE!  
> DON'T SCROLL PAST THIS!  
> got your attention? good! I haven't got any art in yet, so... I guess you can just comment your OC in.  
> I just need to know their personality, extra things that would appear in writing and appearance.

You shifted around. Why were you so heavy? You couldn’t move, it was like someone was holding you down. You groggily opened your eyes and were met with a certain skeleton’s face extremely close to yours. You blinked slowly as it registered that Sans was right next to you and he was holding onto you like a teddy bear. You were sure if you looked in a mirror, your face would be a contender for grillby’s literally flaming red head. As you tried to move your arms to escape he just held on tighter and whined.  
“Sans… are you awake…?”  
No response. You decided to try again but came up with the same result.  
“Sans for the love of god. Wake. up.”  
The second time you called out, he made a few groaning noises and his grip loosened. You then began to work your arm out of there. Then disaster appeared in the form of a really loud knock on the door. This started a chain reaction starting with your dog. Aurora jumped up and ran inside your bedroom while barking like the world was coming to an end. This in turn woke up sans and startled you both into moving closer to the middle of the bed. Which just so happened to be between you. You bumped into each other and you both slowly turned red as you realised that the two of you were now very close.  
“S-sorry!”  
“No, that was me, i’m the one who should be sorry!”  
“I moved first, therefore it was my fault!” you countered finally, getting off the bed and running to the door. But not before peeking round the doorframe and pointing at sans before he could speak while saying: “no backsies!”  
“... what the hell is a backsie??”

 

As you reached the door, you noticed dust was coming off the top of the frame from the force of the knocking.  
“Uh, sans?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I think it’s one of your friends at the door, and they’re knocking dust from the door.”  
“That sounds like Undyne alright.”  
“THE undyne?? As in ‘boulder-across-the-underground’ undyne??”  
“Yup.”  
“Oh jeez…” you tentatively put your hand on the doorknob, and no sooner than you unlocked it the whole thing nearly swung off it’s hinges: the result of the very exited fish woman. At least she looked excited.  
“SANS YOU NERD! I KNOW YOU’RE HERE!”  
He leisurely walked down the hall while making a weak wave.  
“Hey undyne. What’s up?”  
She ran forward faster than you could react, grabbing the skeleton and shaking him so hard you could hear him rattle.  
“You could’ve told me ya dusty pile of bones!”  
Sans did not look too pleased about being shaken like a ragdoll and he just about managed to speak. “Un-dy-yne pl-lea-ase st-op!!”  
She realised and set him down, while you just stared blankly at the whole scene. While sans walked back to the bed for more sleep you spoke up and looked at the fish woman with a little bit of worry.  
“U-uh… what just happened…?”  
She fixed you with a judging eye before guffawing loudly.  
“You are one HECK of a sight for sore eyes! The name’s undyne punk, and GOD is it good to finally meetcha!”  
She stuck out a hand and you reached out tentatively to shake it. She grasped it hard and shook it so hard your arm nearly came off in the process. You ignored that and pulled away with a smile.  
“Nice to meet you too!”  
“Ya’know, i thought that bag of bones over there would never get his match!”  
“Well, uh, i guess he did.”  
“No kidding!”  
A small yellow dinosaur peeked around the doorframe and spoke with a stuttering voice.  
“U-undyne please… s-she’s p-probably a l-little overwhelmed…”  
“Oh yeah! That’s alphys, she’s my match. And a total cutie.”  
In response alphys squeaked and buried into her anime print shirt while blushing furiously. She held out a tentative claw which you took and shook gently.  
“It’s nice to meet you!”  
“T-thanks..”

 

You looked at the couple and noticed their chains, slim silver with a pearlescent pink and magenta logo.  
“What’s that logo?”  
Alphys then broke in with all nervousness forgotten.  
“It’s this anime that’s called mew mew kissy cutie and it’s really good! It’s about this girl with cat ears who fights monsters and has to juggle work, school and her love life all at once and also..”  
It was then you zoned out on her with a very confused expression until she noticed and ceased rambling.  
“S-sorry… i get a l-little excited sometimes.”  
“That’s an understatement.” Sans called out from the bedroom.  
Undyne shouted something unintelligible at sans, and he yelled something just as hard to understand back.  
“What was that? Some other language?”  
“I-it’s an old language monsters used a long time ago, b-but they dumped it i-in favour of english.”  
“Huh. that’s pretty cool!” you affirmed.  
“Yeah, and now it’s only the royal family and those who are close to them who know it.”  
“Huh, that is one way- WAIT.” you inhaled through your nose and pinched the bridge of it. “Are you saying. That all three of you. KNOW THE ROYAL FAMILY??”  
The couple looked at you strangely and then at each other.  
“Is that strange?”  
“Normally you are really high in nobility or rank if you know the king or queen!!”  
“Sweetheart, everyone in the underground knew those guys at one point or another, even in passing.”  
Undyne looked at you and wiggled her eyebrows while mouthing ‘sweetheart.’ you in turn shoved her but not too hard because well; this was undyne the captain of the royal guard you were pushing. She snickered at the attempt to push her over and ruffled your head while you pouted unhappily.  
“Well, we’re done here! alphy and i just stopped by to chat and catch up so we’re just gonna get going.”  
You nodded, and stooped down to give the lizard a hug, before going and hugging undyne.  
“It was lovely to meet you, i’m glad we saw each other face to face!”  
“S-same! We have an anime night every other evening, m-maybe you’d like to come along?”  
“Sure, hang on a sec..”  
You jogged over to a cabinet home to all your odd bits and bobs and that goddamn house key you lost a while back. You took a sticky note and scribbled your number before jogging back and handing it to a pleased undyne who tucked it in her back pocket.  
“that‘s my number, you can call me whenever.” you elaborated, as the two exited the door.  
“B-bye! See you tomorrow?”  
“I’ll try!”  
“Have fun with your bone boy nerd!”  
You widened your eyes before spluttering out “h-he’s not a b-bone boy!” as the door shut on your only slightly flushed face.  
“Well that was certainly something.” sans asserted.  
“Nooo, you think?” you retorted, sighing. “Well, i guess we should get some breakfast. How does pancakes sound?”  
“Sounds like pancakes.” you looked at him sarcastically. “Just kidding sweetheart, they sound great.”  
“Like music to your ears great?”  
“Yup.”

 

You beamed a smile at him before heading over to the kitchen and entering full-on chef mode. You span to face the cd player and hit play before a tune started to play and you hummed along. Sans walked in after you and watched you grab the ingredients, being so careful to put the correct ingredients in. you whisked with practiced ease and grabbed a bottle off of the spice rack labeled ‘pancake spice’. You smiled at the yellowed stuck on paper and familiar looping cursive before taking a pinch and tossing it in before mixing and pouring into an empty and clean condiment bottle.  
“Why’d you put it in there?”  
“Shh! Chef making progress here!”  
You continued, getting the pan and oil ready on medium heat before grabbing the bottle and oh-so-carefully squeezing the mixture out so it was spread thin and perfectly round. It wasn’t long before all the batter disappeared and you had a large, steaming plate of pancakes. If the look on sans’ face was any indication they smelled great. You were used to the smell by now.  
“Your pupils are little stars, so i’m guessing that you are enjoying the smell.”  
“They are?” his fingers ghosted over his face for a moment before he grabbed the plate and took into the living room. “I’ll get the cutlery afterwards, ‘kay?”  
“Alright! What do you want on yours?” you hollered, walking to the fridge and pulling the lemon juice out.  
“Ketchup please.”  
You grabbed the bottle of sauce before closing the fridge and grabbing the sugar and chocolate spread from the side. Sans walked past you as you put the toppings on the table and soon he was in the living room with a fork and knife for both of you. You hummed in thanks as you took your pair and pulled a pancake onto one of the plates you had the good sense to bring with the assorted flavourings.  
“Bone appetit sans!”  
“... did you just?”  
“What can i say? You’re growing on me!”  
“Yeah, it’s bone to happen i guess. I’m a pretty rib-eting guy to listen to.”  
“Hush and eat your pancakes."  
"yes mom."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy cheeze-its it is done!  
> sorry for the lapse, i had stuff going on, and i won't type in lessons for obvious reasons.  
> so aaanywayy! i noticed that two of my favorite sans/reader fic writers are following me!!  
> OH MY GOSH?? THANK YOU??  
> go read skylerskyhigh's song of love or death and bluumbreon's murder is easier with two killers guys!

You pulled the plug from the sink after washing the dirty pancake plates, turning round only to be practically jumpscared by Sans who had snuck up on you.  
“GAH! Don’t DO that!”  
“Payback.”  
“Payback?? For what??”  
“For scaring me ‘out of my skin’ with that headset thingamabob.”  
You prepared to speak, raising a finger, but halted.  
“Eeexactly.”  
“Oh shush you!” you challenged, poking his forehead playfully. “Besides, i could have dropped those!”  
He shrugged, his ever-present grin widening. You pouted and turned back to put the dry plates away when you paused to think.  
“Hey sans?”  
“Yeah sweetheart?”  
“you know, I've given you food twice, but I've never seen you eat.”  
“Meaning?”  
“Are you throwing this away or something?”  
“Nope.”  
Raising an eyebrow at him sceptically did nothing but make him chuckle, and admittedly, you too.  
“Fine fine, i won’t press it. But i will catch you out one day.”  
He snorted. “I’m pretty lazy sweetheart, so i don’t doubt it.”  
You rolled your eyes at him and continued to put the plates away. Once you were finished, you leaned on the counter and looked at Sans.  
“So… see you again sometime?”  
“I hope so. I’d be a pretty awful soulmate if i didn’t.” he shrugged with his hands in his pockets and followed you as you walked to the door. You opened it, and thankfully it was still on it’s hinges after Undyne’s… visit. Sans walked outside and turned around, looking bemused.  
“Hey, can ya come here for a sec?”  
You looked at him in scepticism but went ahead anyway. “Oookay?”  
“You got something on your face.” he pulled you down and kissed you on the cheek, eliciting a squeak and red face from you. He chuckled, a little blue himself. “Heh… see ya round.”  
Before you could say anything, you blinked and he disappeared from your vision. Leaving you confused and flustered.

\-----

About three days passed before you met again. You were in the grocery store this time though and was doing the usual shopping trip. Which is why you didn’t expect a little child barrelling into you legs and knocking the can of soup out of your hands. You both fell to the floor, luckily not breaking anything, and looked at each other. They seemed a little afraid and scooted back when they saw they had knocked you down too. You decided to try and persuade them that you were a friend.  
“Hey, hey, it’s fine! I’m alright, see?” you held up your hands and wiggled them to show nothing was broken. “Are you okay?”  
They hid themselves behind the brown bob they sported and shook their head while fiddling with a golden locket. You honestly couldn’t tell if they were a boy or a girl at this point, so you took the neutral route to be safe.  
“Are you lost? I can help you find your mom if you want.”  
They looked up a little, and nodded rapidly. You got up and extended a hand which they took to haul themselves up.  
“Where did you last see her?” you looked down at them. They seemed reluctant to speak. Eventually they muttered something out.  
“...vegetables..”  
You nodded and offered a hand to lead them. You saw something shift in their expression a little, and they gingerly took the hand. You began to walk the aisles sweeping your range of vision for the child’s mother.  
“So, what does she look like?”  
They paused, and put two hands together, drawing them apart.  
“She’s tall?”  
They nodded and then made two little ‘horns’ on their head with their fingers.  
“She’s got horns? So she’s a monster too then?”  
Another nod. They then used their hands to make floppy ‘ears’ on the side of their head.  
“And big ears? Like animal ears?”  
They grinned this time. It seemed you were on the right track. Which was useful, since you then spotted a monster that fit the description perfectly.

The child rushed over, and you jogged over beside them. The large goat monster turned around and gasped in relief, sweeping them into a hug.  
“My child! Where were you? You mustn't run off like that!”  
“They ran into me, no harm done though.” you waved casually to the monster.  
“Ah, thank you dear, this little one tends to want to explore whenever they can.”  
“It’s no problem! It’s the nicest thing to do.” you smiled. Something about this monster made you feel like you were at home and with your own mother. You offered a hand to her. “I’m ______.”  
She took your hand in hers (or was it a paw?) and shook it gently. “My name is Toriel. And i must thank you again.”  
You shrugged and then squeaked in surprise as someone tapped your shoulder. Whirling around, you were met with a familiar shit-eating grin.  
“Heya.”  
“Sans?? What’re you doing here??”  
“Shopping. And browsing.” he shrugged.  
Toriel seemed a bit bemused by this and cleared her throat for attention. “I am sorry to interrupt, but do you two know each other?”  
Sans grinned and pulled out his chain. “Guess you could say that Tori.”  
The little child smiled brightly and clapped for sans, while Toriel came forward to inspect the pendant. “You did not tell me you had found your soulmate!”  
“Eh, not mushroom in my skull to remember to tell people stuff.”  
“I understand you have heavy cabbage on your mind, but this is rather important!” Toriel shot back with a pun of her own, and you watched as they both chuckled. Toriel finished talking and addressed you both. “We will just go and leave you be now, i understand how it feels you know.”  
The child made some movements with their hands to Toriel, which you recognised as sign language. You only managed to grasp half the sentence however for taking so long to recognise it.  
‘-we see ____ again?’  
“Did you sign when can you see me again?”  
They gasped happily and began signing in a flurry of motions which this time, you had no trouble understanding.  
‘You sign too??’ you took a little time to respond and clumsily signed back.  
‘A little, i understand, not sign much.’ the response didn’t deflate their happiness however and they continued to grin widely.  
“Anyway, you’ll probably see me a lot around. Y’know, cause of the whole soulmate thingy.” your smile widened at the child’s expression. “What’s your name sweetie?”  
‘I’m Frisk!’ okay, definitely gender neutral.  
“It’s nice to meet you both then, i hope i’ll see you again!”  
Toriel nodded softly. “I have a feeling we will my child.” she took Frisk’s hand, and led them towards the back of the store. Sans chuckled as the kid then winked and gave you a finger gun in a flirtatious manner. You had to do a double take for that to sink in.

“Heh. kiddo’s got a preeetty good flirt game going on.”  
“Yeah, no kidding.” you exhaled. “So what’s been going on?”  
“Pap’s got past putting glitter in the spaghetti.”  
“He WHAT??”  
“Trust me, he does his best. Guy’s pretty eccentric.”  
“Wonder where he gets it from.” you nudged Sans with your elbow.  
“Mystery to me.” he grinned and shrugged before winking at you. “Maybe it’s a trait monster souls carry.”  
“Souls? You’re making it sound like they’re real. They’re not real are they?” you looked at him, unsure if he was sarcastic or sincere.  
“Ahh, now that’d be telling sweetheart.”  
“I don’t mind spoilers about souls. I scraped my knee pretty bad crawling outta hell so i think i’d know enough.” you both sniggered at the little joke and began to leave the store.  
“Really? You look more like a ‘fucked up my elbow falling from heaven’ kinda girl.”  
You wiggled your eyebrows at him. “Oh i do now do i?~”  
“You’re turning into the kid with a flirt that strong.” he chuckled a little nervously and you then went and kissed his forehead, turning him a little blue.  
“Well, just call me Frisk then!”  
“I don’t date ten year olds though.”  
“Okay i take that back.” you stepped back with your hands up, chuckling.  
“Y’know, I've been to your place, you can swing round ours if ya like.”  
You nodded eagerly. “I’d love that! I haven’t seen Papyrus in a while.”  
“Is this sudden eagerness because you wanna take a shortcut again?”  
You rubbed the back of your head. “Okay maybe that’s like, 30% of the reason.”  
Sans smiled knowingly.  
“...40%?”  
He made a ‘come on’ motion with his hand while crossing his arms.  
“alright, yes i do want to take a shortcut.”  
“There ya go.” he pulled you close and you felt your face heat up a little. “You know the drill.”  
\-----  
You were falling, falling, you tried to grasp something but failed...  
where were you?  
Who were you?  
What were you?  
What was anything?  
“‘h̢̛̖͈͍̮̪̗̤̱͇͉̼̞̙͍͟͡͝ę͏̰̰̙̱̩̺͍͚̣̘̱͖̲̖̙̯̹̭ͅl̵̢̫̗͈̳͓̲̜̪͢͢l̵̢̢̫͔̬̺͎̩̘̠̮̞͡o͏͞҉̴̥̬̮̠̻̻͉̳̪̫̗̥̯̲?̢̛͈̲̼̗͖̗͞͞͞’”  
̵̧̠̫͉͕̘̳̥͙̜̼̗̼͎͡

 

\-----  
You woke up to the concerned face of Toriel leaning over you and a headache rattling round your skull.  
“My child, are you alright?” she placed a hand on yours, you barely registered the touch.  
“Yeah… what happened..?”  
“Sans said you passed out while he was doing that… thing he does. Teleportation i believe.”  
“That sounds about right…”  
You sat upright, groaning. And came face to face with a potted golden flower that was smiling at you.  
“howdy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is magnificentgalaxycandy, come and bother me!


	7. SOrrY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seriously, SORRY.

i've lost motivation for this fic, i'm seriously in a jam here.  
i might pick it up again but i just can't right now.  
it is SOUL DRAINING.  
if you want to you can continue this yourselves, the words are yours to use.  
just make sure to credit who wrote them please. (me)  
again, sorry.  
-sachika tsutano

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time reader.. Farewell!


End file.
